Eternal Bonds: A Story Between A Melancholic Girl and A Hyper Torchic
by InfinityYellow213
Summary: Kahori never wanted to be a trainer, but after being saved from a group of angry Wurmple by a particular Pokémon, she goes off on a journey to discover not just more of the Pokémon World, but a little of herself as well...
1. A Melancholic's Girl Prologue

Author's Note~

My first fanfic ever! I'm so excited! I've always dreamed of this day! Ever since I've discovered this place 5 years ago I've wanted to make a Pokémon fanfic. There are so many good ones like New Divide or Exile and I just want to make my own fanfic like one of them(check out those ones too they're pretty good). I hope you enjoy this little story of mine and stay for more to come (your support is always wanted). Anyway let the adventure begin!

P.S. Oh yeah, almost forgot; I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE MERCHANDISE! THIS IS PURELY A TRIBUTE TO THE WONDERFUL SERIES…with my own twists of course

* * *

Prologue: A Story of three tales

"_There's no hope… is there?"_

A tiny figure stood in what seemed to be an endless void of black. When viewed in closer, a small child could be made out. It was a young boy; no later than the age of eight. From what could be seen, he wore dark garments that camouflaged with the night and slightly darker combat boots. He stood indolently as he stared of into the thicket of the black alone. His cognizance fixated only on the darkness that enclosed his frail body.

He had no apparent consciousness at all. His time seemed to be endlessly occupied staring at the darkness and examining it.

It was almost if…he himself wanted to be darkness.

"_Are you too lost?"_

A very raspy voice echoed throughout the walls of the hellish oblivion. It was a sound so sore that it would make those with delicate ears bleed in agony. However, the boy's eyes never moved nor flinched.

"_Why are you here?"_

After a short silence, the boy's head finally inched to the right, but continued to marvel the surrounding area. It appeared that he was out of his staring daze, but his eyes still showed a sign of haziness.

"_Remember me?"_

The boy's eye's snapped wide-opened. He was no longer a young boy, but instead a young teenager. He found himself panting heavily with beads of sweat going down his back as he looked around. He sighed as he threw back his head on the damp cave wall. Watching the nastic sleeping of Zubats on the wall seemed to be his only comfort now.

He cursed softly in his somewhat frustrated state, "Damn…I have a lot to do tomorrow…"

Looking from inside the cave entrance, he saw the outside world. There was nothing in sight. Trees remained unmoving and not a single noise was stirred. Not even the moon showed its face. The boy hung his head low and pulled up his hoodie. Headphones dangled from his neck as the soft sound of breathing could be heard.

After all, he a lot do in the morning. He might as well rest now before his hell continued.

* * *

"Don't worry, were almost there…"

In the peak of night, two lone figures traveled through a thick, dense forest. As if they were passionate dancers, the two twirled and spun dodging the incoming branches and rocks that layered the path. The first figure, although short stature, maintained their pace as the danced in the night. The other, had no problem keeping up their pace, but strangely kept behind the first figure as if there was there was a unequal relationship. The figures continued their prancing until they were abruptly stopped in their tracks.

"Oh dear…." the first figure's mouth moved revealing a soft, soothing voice with awe and worry.

A dark, beautiful river had crossed their path blocking their way. The mysterious figure that had been accompanying the other had walked up. The other looked to their right and gave a relaxed smile.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright, just as we have always been…" the tone changed to that of a caring woman's as the figure stated her point,

"_Right Gabite?" _

* * *

"_**Go back**__…"_

"_Ouch! My head!" A young's girl swallowed as she head her head in agonizing pain. The girl attempted to open her eyes but the throbbing in her head permitted her not to do so. _

_The girl attempted to put all the pieces of the puzzle together as she had done in the past. Who was this person? Why was she the one being talked to? And most importantly…Why was she in so much pain?_

_The girl struggled to pull her hands away from head in hope she would be able to at least stand up. As the girl pulled her hands away from her lower temples, she successfully opened her eyelids to a peak where she could see. In front of her, a gory sight showed itself to her. Opening her eyes in disbelief she saw an array of blood and people on the floor._

"_What the hell…? They're all…" she could barely mutter a word as she covered her mouth to sustain herself from incoming vomit. _

_Thankfully this proved to be successful as she swallowed what she had down. The area turned pitch black as she turned to find a desperate sign of light._

"_What the hell is going on?" the girl moved around placing her hands out in a defensive stance to protect herself from any onslaught of incoming danger._

"_**Go back**__…" the eerie voice stated once more._

"_I don't get it!" the girl cried more timidness than frustration, "Where do you want me to go back to?!"_

_This voice did not reply._

"_ANSWER ME!"_

_A dim light showed itself as the girl saw her only way out of the hellhole. She reached out her hand to see another horrific sight; it was an even larger pitch black hand stretching out towards her. The girl jumped back and gasped. Looking at the hand coming down on her she attempted to move._

"_My feet are stuck?! What is this? A bad horror movie?" she joked to herself, however even she was not laughing as she manually tried moving her legs with her hands. _

_The girl looked up to see the hand nearly a few feet away from her head._

_She cried mercy._

_She screamed for help._

_However, none heard her as the darkness enveloped around her._

* * *

Okay folks! Now that's a wrap! Can't believe after 3 pages it is finally done and over with. I couldn't be any happier. :D

Tune in for the next fanfic chapter; it's coming soon!


	2. A Melancholic Girl and Messy Caretaker

Author's Note:

The actually start of the fanfic. Thank fudging goodness! I never thought I would get this done! Anyway, here's the start of fanfic: Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah!" a young teenage girl woke up in a violently timid state. She had just witnessed a horrible dream and was shaking terribly from the shock. She looked around her room as if searching for something.

"Huff…huff…wait…" the girl flopped back on her bed as she wiped the sweat running down her face.

"It's just a dream…?" She questioned herself not sure whether to ask if what she really just saw a dream or reality.

Feeling the autumn heat pour through the window, the girl shielded her eyes and clicked her tongue as she talked to herself, "What time is?"

The girl's vision glanced over to an old clock sitting on the vanity. She felt herself becoming dazed by the hypnotic ticking noises it made.

"12:45… I shouldn't be in bed for too long…"

The girl threw the bed sheets off her bed as she walked up to classical styled vanity mirror. She took the thick brush laying on the vanity and strung it slowly through her medium-short, dark brown messy hair as she untangled the knots. Once she was finished she grabbed her some of her regular clothes and put them on.

Coming back to the vanity she took a thoughtful look at herself. She now wore a purple smock top with a forest-like design on the bottom of the blouse. To withstand the cool winds, she also wore a comfy autumn jacket to help her withstand the weather on top of it. The lower half of her body was layered with gray jeans with a hint of beige and black hiking boots that kept her feet warm.

The girl marveled at herself for a quick mili-second as she felt a small sharp pain in her stomach. She just remembered she hadn't eaten anything yet and decided it would not be best to put it off later for she would forget about the scenario entirely.

The girl prepared to go downstairs until a sudden urge of curiosity hit her. When she turned around to check her room again, next to her vanity, the girl noticed her nearby window had sticky note stuck to it.

"A note on my window?" she scurried over to the window frame and tore the taped note off the frame,

"I don't remember this being here before," she thought confusingly never seeing its vibrant pink color, "Is this Ginka's?"

The girl subconsciously walked to the end of the room and downstairs as she read the note,

Pokemon Import #101375: 11/14/13

Location: Birch Pokemon Laboratory,  
a hand to the face came to the young woman as she sighed, "Ginka you loser…can't you be organized for once?" the girl sighed deeply as she looked around the kitchen. The girl knew that this, Ginka, was the messiest man on the planet. He could never organize himself and usually left the girl to clean up half of his messes so she could actually move in the place. The girl cringed for a brief moment trying not to imagine how the house would be like if she wasn't living there.

In her mind, it would've probably been a nightmare.

She sighed, again, briefly as she glanced at the kitchen counter; to her surprise she noticed a medium dark brown suitcase. The girl examined the pockets of the suitcases to strangely find nothing in them.

"What the heck?" she announced to herself out loud, "_Ginka's a very messy person…why is his suitcase so clean for once?"_ the girl questioned herself as she examined the bag. The girl then attempted to look in the bigger pocket of the suitcase, but her moral respect for other people's property came into mind as she stopped searching through the bag. For a brief moment, something told her not to open the last pocket. She arched her back, gave a hefty yawn, checked the note in her hand, and scowled,"I guess I have to deliver this to him, _again,_ like all the other ones."

The girl picked up the suitcase and took a firm grip on the metal handle. It wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be, but it wasn't a walk in the park to carry either. Once she found her comfort zone she opened the front door and from exiting and locked it from behind. She then gazed at the sidewalk in front of her and started to walk at a fast pace.

"I never thought Ginka would stoop this low," she scowled as she lowered her head. Curiosity got the best of her as her growing desire for knowledge became a burden. She stopped in her place, leaned in on the suitcase, and prepared to open the last compartment, " It can't hurt to look a tiny bit, right?"

Despite her better judgment, she began to undo the belts on the flaps and attempt to sneak a peek at the wonder. However, she realized she was never going to be able to look after hearing a nostalgic voice,

"Oh Kahori-chan!"

The girl name Kahori turned around trying not to look like a guilty thief who stole some guy's luggage.

"Oh! Oba-san!" Kahori stated as she bowed trying to be a polite as possible.

"Oh my!" the woman stated quite amused, "You don't have to do that dearie~, I've known you ever since you were a little girl. There's no need to be like that!"

Kahori blushed as she scratched the back of her head and turned away,

"Thank you...Yuni-san…"

The woman named Yuni gave another slightly amused expression as she glanced at the bag,

"Oh my! Are you going on a journey already? Well I guess time _does_ pass by," Yuni

cheered happily.

"Oh no!" Kahori waved her hands in a reassuring matter, "I'm not really interested in doing something like that. I'm just delivering one of Ginka's parcels."

"Oh dear!" Yuni cried, "Ginka forgot another one of his belongings? Tell me! How on earth do you handle him?"

Kahori chuckled, "Sometimes I don't even know myself!"

Yuni gave a slightly haughtier chuckle as she burst with enthusiasm, "Well if we were ever find out how and you want start a journey have fun and kudos!" and with that she walked off happily.

Kahori sighed deeply as she and lifted up the handle of the suitcase. Over the time she'd spent in Littleroot town she had come to known a few nice people-Yuni-san included. Her silent personality never paved the way for a very popular person nor did her short black hair and caramel colored skin that blended with the night. Meeting some people who truly understood her, though, helped her get through the cheery town with her melancholy.

From afar, an older teenage boy with dark blue hair could be seen standing on a tree limb observing the whole scene. The boy snickered as he talked to himself aloud, "Well, Well…looks like we have something interesting here. Don't you think so Banette?"

The pokemon gave a sinister smile equal to its trainer as a reply back. The trainer danced around in an almost drunkenly fashion, but kept firm on the tree branch.

"Who knew my master was wrong." He smirked as he exclaimed with glee, "This is going to be a _fun_ mission. I have _a lot_ I want to do with that girl. Heh." The boy chuckled as stated,

"Come on Banette, let's go back to HQ. We have _a lot_ to prepare for."

"Ban!" the pokemon replied as they both teleported from the tree branch.

"Oh man! Why is Professor Birch's lab in such a tangled mess like this?!" Kahori exclaimed in frustration as she tried to get out of tangled mess of vines, shrubs and bushes. She couldn't help but be amused and angered that a person could live in such disorder like Ginka. Wasn't one already enough for her?

Finally, Kahori reached what was presumed to be the end of the muddle. Relieved, she sighed and attempted to reach the end of it all.

"Almost …there…" the girl reached out from the vines entangling her struck out the get rid of a single remaining cobweb.

Kahori stretched out her hand as wide as she could to reach the web; the vines still constricting her left leg and upper body. The girl looked down and thought of an idea. She took her hand with the suitcase and passed it off to her other hand she then reached the distance needed to rip through the web and trip out of the vines holding her.

"Hey, that was kind of…soft…" Realization hit the girl like someone shooting a bullet from a gun.

She looked under to see that she had accidently landed on top of a sleeping pokemon. Kahori held her anxiety in as she got off the pokemon quickly.

When she examined it, from afar, she noticed from its pale pink and white colors that the pokemon was a plump Wurmple. The pokemon opened its eyes and looked around quickly before locking on Kahori.

"Wurmple…" the pokemon growled as it approached the cowardly girl. For her, it was never as if she didn't interact with pokemon. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She enjoyed their presences and always liked feeding them if they needed a meal. However, dealing with an angry pokemon was a _different s_tory. She had neither the experience nor capacity on how to handle a situation like this.

More questions came to her than answers. Should she face it head on? Or should she run? After all, it was just a tiny little Wurmple. Still, she was conflicted. She knew that all pokemon had high potential to cause great harm despite how weak they are, but in this situation it would be impossible to tell now. Her mind was so conflicted and confused that Kahori could not decide on what to do. The answer came to her sooner than she thought, though.

"WURMPLE! WURMPLE!" the pokemon cried as a group of more wurmple surrounded her.

Running was now out of the option.

Kahori began to panic,

"There all over the place, god!" she looked around for any source of salvation, "what can I do?"

The Wurmple began to enclose Kahori even more as the pressure closed in on her.

"_Wait_," the girl quickly laid the suitcase on the ground and opened up the remaining pocket inside of it. She moved her hands through what seemed to be an everlasting abundance of papers. It was not until Kahori touched something smooth that a sense of relief came to her. The girl quickly pulled out the item, almost scrambling, with it. When it finally came to light, a strange fully-red pokeball with a 'G' in an even darker scarlet red was shown.

The girl stood up swiftly as she held the pokeball in her hand and put it close to her face,

"_Okay_," she thought her body shaking to a point where she could barely hold the pokeball in her hand, "Whatitsface, Come on out!" she cried as a bright light shown from the pokeball and the capsule opened. A bright light shown from the ball blinding the raging Wurmple and Kahori, but it settled after the Pokemon came out of the ball.

The next sight that Kahori saw astounded her.

The awaiting pokemon was orange all over with bits of fur on its side a slightly tinted color of yellow. The pokemon had beady black eyes and an orange beak. The last remaining features that Kahori noticed was that the pokemon had a yellow flower like hair style that pointed up and out of its head and gray feet that contrasted the whole ordeal.

The Wurmple gained consciousness as they began to prepare an attack. Kahori could tell it was String Shot attack from watching docudramas about bug pokemon. She looked down at the newly called out pokemon who stared straight back at her.

"What is this thing? I don't know any of its moves!" the girl held head in panic, "What do I do now?!"

The pokemon looked confusingly at Kahori as it looked back at the post-prepared pokemon. Simultaneously, each of the Wurmple fired a String Shot attack. The girl grabbed the pokemon in her hand and duck to dodge the incoming attack. The pokemon's response was that of a startled look as it was grabbed so quickly. Due to her quick reflexes, the String Shot that each pokemon fired hit each other pokemon on the other side immobilizing them. Kahori then, in all the confusion, stepped over the immobilized pokemon and began to run away.

"_Now's my chance!" _Kahori ran straight towards a pale white building in her path, "_If I could just reach that building…" _the girl gasped for breath as she lunged for the building.

"Ah!" Kahori suddenly fell down with a thud as she felt everything in her body hurt.

"Owww…" the girl strained to get up in fear, but when trying to move her legs she noticed they were caught by a string of web.

"What?" Kahori looked back to see a very angry Wurmple glaring at her. She then turned to see the pokemon she had so tightly held on to. She sighed half-heartily as she saw it was okay still looking at her with curiosity.

Kahori took the tiny pokemon from her hands and let it stand up to go on. The pokemon looked at her with even more confusion as she tried to push it away from her,

"I know you can't understand me or what I'm trying to do, but…"Kahori struggled to get the words out as she held herself from choking them in.

"Just go! That pokemon is dangerous! You need to get out of here!" the pokemon flinched at her words.

Kahori pointed at the lab and screamed, "Go on! Just go!"

The pokemon looked at the girl sadly and skipped towards the lab, but it quickly turned around and stood in front of Kahori.

"_It didn't understand me_…?" the girl looked back to see the pokemon standing in a battle stance ready for battle. "_No, it tried running away, but I think it_ …"

The pokemon glanced at Kahori and gave the best looking grin it could give with a beak. It turned around and stated, "Torchic!"

"Tor…chic?" Kahori muttered.

"WURMPLE!" the pokemon sounded angrier at the creature now known as 'Torchic's remark.

"WURMPLE!" the pokemon cried as it sent multiple purple sticks at the duo from its mouth.

"That's Poison Sting!" Kahori gazed in horror. She knew that pokemon poison was _ten times worse_ that any normal poison humans could conjure up. If she was hit with it she knew she'd be a goner.

Kahori laid flat on the ground as she put her head face first preparing for impact, but the Torchic stood its ground as it formed a quick fireball and shot it out of its mouth.

The fireball shot through the array of Poison Sting and continued in the direction of the Wurmple. The Wurmple panicked at the fireball and attempted to run away, but it was still hit as it was blown away into the forest. A spout of smoke burst in the area as Kahori coughed as she looked behind her,

"A pokemon has that much power? What did I…" Kahori took a long good look at the silhouette of the Torchic, "…get myself into?"

The Torchic skipped over to Kahori ankle and with its beak, undid the bands of gooey strings around it. Kahori moved her ankle towards her chest and crisscrossed her legs. Her ankle still hurt from the fall and she didn't find it safe to get up yet.

"I guess I sprained my ankle," Kahori sighed with a hint of disbelief, "I should go to the lab for help."

"Torchic?" Kahori noticed the pokemon with a face of glum standing right next to her foot.

"Oh yeah, I need to thank you for saving me earlier…really appreciated it." Kahori stated calmly as she gave the pokemon a warm smile.

The Torchic perked up; all signs of its previous melancholy disappeared from its face as it hopped into Kahori arms.

"Whoa!" Kahori became startled at the unpredicted jump, but didn't mind the pokemon's warmth.

She and the pokemon were safe...

…And that was all that mattered at the moment.

Kahori looked up to the moving sky; she smiled as looked back down at the pokemon,

"I guess we might be stuck here for a little while," Kahori trailed of as the pokemon looked up at her.

Using the least of her strength she had, she pushed herself back to a nearby shady tree.

"We'll just have to stay here until someone passes by; my ankle hurts too much to stand up right now," Kahori stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Torchic! Torchic! To-orchic!" the pokemon proudly proclaimed as it leaped from Kahori's arm and stood in an affirmative stance.

Kahori couldn't help but chuckle, "You want to stand guard?"

"Torchic!"

"Fine, I'll leave guarding me to you. As for me, I'm going to rest for a while." Kahori closed her eyes as she hummed herself to sleep. The last clear thing she could hear was the shuffling of bushes nearby…

* * *

…And done! Gosh! This was like 12 pages on Word alone. Man, I need to make shorter chapters or else no one will want to read them ;( . Anyways, tell me what you think about this fanfic and if you have any ideas you want to share make sure to leave that particular idea's, name, motives, pokemon, gender, age, and abilities of their own.

Catch you guys later and see you soon.


	3. A Melancholic Girl and A Stranger

Author's note:

Hello~ I'm back again! Just to let you know, please don't get used to me updating this frequently. I did the first three chapters in advance. I'm not quite sure how long the other fanfic chapters will take; however, I don't think it will take too long though.

Anyways, back to the show! (Or story I should say…)

* * *

Kahori woke up to the sound of chirping of Taillow. She moved around with care not wanting to fall off the surface she was leaning on. It took her a while to remember, but she knew that she had sprained her ankle and she had leaned on a nearby tree to rest for a while. Kahori rubbed the back of her head as she stated,

"Man, what a crazy day….ah!" Kahori remembered that the small Torchic had been guarding her the whole time.

"That pokemon…" Kahori leaned up and saw the pokemon was not near her.

Wait…lean up? How could she do that if she was already leaning on a surface?

"Kahori examined her area as she noticed something odd about her surroundings. No longer was she outside near the main rode. Instead, she was in what appeared to be a normal king-sized bed.

"Huh… where am I?"

Kahori noticed that she was next to an unusually large window. She pulled the blinds away from her to find a large pokemon glaring from the blinds.

"Ah!" Kahori fell down on the tiled floor and pushed herself back, "What was that?"

"That, Miss Kahori, was Lucario."

Kahori looked to her left to see three people approach her.

Out of the three people she saw she recognized two of them. One was a fairly large man wearing a white lab coat, brown shorts, and sandals. Kahori could identify him as the pristine Professor Birch. The other next to him was a man with long messy blue hair that reached the end of his shoulders. The man wore thick glasses square glasses that reflected off the light so badly that one could barely see his eyes. He too also wore a white lab coat, a black sweatshirt, plaid slacks, and brown loafers. Kahori could identify him as Ginka, her very messy adoptive father.

The last man next to them both was somewhat different, though.

The first distinctive quality the girl could point out about the man was his clothes. They weren't any normal clothes she would see people wear in Hoenn. Instead, she was met with black hair wearing red, gray and black clothing, all of which was horrible for Hoenn's tropical climate.

The man's very appearance also struck her as odd.

His very existence of standing right in front of her was giving her the chills. To her, something seemed very odd about the man. It was almost like under all the clothes he was struggling to hide a secret away from her. From what she could see,

It was a little _too _ominous.

"Ginka, Prof.?" Kahori immediately sat up to get the bed as the three men approached her.

"Well, thank goodness you're okay!" the pokemon professor cheered. The man named Ginka replied, "We were just about to make a call to the hospital. Be lucky you're still alive."

"Hospital…what do you mean?" the men gave Kahori strange looks she did the same in return.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ginka scowled, "Man you're a ditz."

"Like you aren't!" Kahori retaliated, "It was your fault I was attacked in the first place!"

"My fault! Now don't you go blaming me for your problems! You were the one who passed out!"

"Well you were the one who left that stupid package in the first place!" Kahori objected.

"Calm down you two…please?" Professor Birch attempted to seduce the fighting, but the other man intervened in the middle of their fight.

"Please you two, Kahori-san you alive and well, shouldn't that be enough? And you, Ginka-san, she's your daughter right? You too should be happy," the man spoke.

The arguing duo settled down as they gave each other looks of dissatisfaction.

"Please…"

"Don't worry about the two they'll get over it." The professor remarked, "Why don't we get something to eat and you tell us everything that happened?"

* * *

"So that's what happened? You certainly went through a lot. I have to remember to check out that report with those Wurmple later." The professor wondered.

"You should do it _immediately_," Ginka reminded the professor, "the pokemon around this area aren't usually that volatile. Something must be going on with them."

"I'd say! From what I saw on docudrama Wurmple are supposed to be a very calm pokemon. I never thought they would gang on me like that." Kahori replied sipping some of her orange juice, "I guess there's still a lot of stuff I don't know yet…"

The four remained silent until a familiar voice could be heard,

"Torchic!" They all turned around to see they little pokemon running up to them.

"Torchic! Torchic! Torchic!" the pokemon hopped up and down until it jumped into Kahori's lap.

The man in the foreign attire spoke first, "That Torchic is pretty close to you; how long have you've known it for?"

"How long?" Kahori gawked, "I just met it today! If this pokemon didn't come out of its pokeball I don't know if I'd still be here!"

Ginka laughed, "To be honest, I'm pretty shocked you grew so close to it already-I mean for a girl who doesn't battle you're definitely looking like a trainer!"

"I didn't do anything..." Kahori simply answered, "It just helped me when I needed it most.

The professor talked next, "Pokemon are definitely strange creatures. There's still so much to explore and learn about them. You're bond with that Torchic could be another key needed to unlocking that mystery!"

"Professor, I agree with your statement, but I wish to add something else to your theory."

Kahori tilted her head a bit as the man spoke,

"You see, because we are all created with inequality we should learn to humble ourselves and not search after things we are ill-prepared for. For if we do, we know the dire consequences that come with it. Alas, we still as joining races fail to understand that," Kahori felt a small chill come up her spine as the tension around the four increased.

The man in foreign attire looked at Kahori and gave a subtle stare, "That Torchic you discovered may be powerful, but it is important to understand its mentality as well as its physical strength. It is the way I believe it will lead humanity to salvation," the man got up from the table and announced to Kahori, "If you are wondering, yes, I am the one who found you today near the side of the road. My name is Eee Grek and my, Lucario, who you saw just a while ago, convinced me to help you."

"Convinced?!" the professor's mouth gaped opened.

"You mean like actual one-on-one talking?!" Ginka pushed his glasses up.

"Yes, but not exactly as you think. It is an odd ability, but I believe it has yet been seen to its full potential," the man's Lucario came in as the Torchic stared at it. The Lucario gave the pokemon a scary glare as the Torchic dug deep into Kahori's shirt.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Kahori blushed as she pulled the frightened Torchic away from her shirt.

"Kahori, I have high hopes for you in the future so I've decided to give you a gift," he announced.

"A gift? No- I should be the one doing that!" Kahori retorted.

"No, I insist. I have no use for this item so I might as well give it to someone."

The man approached the Kahori as he took her palm and placed something in her hands. He removed his hands to reveal a shiny red stone with a weird pattern engraved on it. It shone as she held it up to the light.

"What is it?" Kahori noted as she squinted her eyes to get a better look at the jewel.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself. I found it on one of my travel throughout the Kalos region, but I have no use for it," the man turned to the professor and gave a hefty sigh.

"I've passed my dues professor Birch. I must be going on ahead. I hope we get to talk again on a more formal note." The man announced as the Lucario followed straight behind him, "I also certainly request to speak more to you…_Ginka._"

Ginka gave a looked of peaked curiosity from the man's slight change of character, but he shrugged it off as his old hearing putting tricks on him.

The professor noted, "Such a strange man."

"He's kind of odd creeps me out," Ginka scowled.

"Now, Now there's no need to be critical of other people's opinions, Ginka!"

"I'm not sure what to feel about the guy," Kahori added, "but whatever it is I'm just happy somebody helped us."

"Torchic!" the pokemon happily pecked at Kahori's hands.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kahori exasperated as she caught the two boys attention, "This pokemon is called a Torchic right?"

Professor Birch stepped forward, "That's correct, that pokemon known as chick pokemon."

"Chick pokemon?"

The professor walked over to his desk and pulled out a yellow pokedex. He handed it over to Kahori,

"Here, use this; it'll explain it a little more for you."

Kahori opened the pokedex and showed it in front of Torchic,

"Torchic," the pokedex spoke, "the chick pokemon, a fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F." the pokedex ended.

"Wow, so this little guy packs a punch." Kahori remarked, "_Now that I look at it though_…"

A recent flashback came to Kahori as she shook her head, "_I shouldn't be so surprised._"

"Kahori," Ginka approached the girl with a look of familiar stubbornness on his face. Kahori recognized it well as his 'I'm not giving up until I get what I want face,' that he rarely used with her.

"Where did you get a pokemon like this?" Ginka continued, Kahori replied with a huff,

"I told you already! I found this pokemon in the suitcase you left at home today! I was trying to deliver it to you, but then all that crap happened."

Ginka's face gave a look of utter shock, "Suitcase? I never left any suitcase at home today! What are you talking about?"

Kahori gave a look of grave horror, "That's not possible. I know where it is. I found this Torchic's pokeball from that bag!" she screamed jittering.

"Calm down," the professor intervened between the two, "let's just go back outside and find the suitcase, there's no need to get worked over."

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Where is it?" Kahori scrambled around the area she was attacked,

"It was right here! There were papers scattered all over the place!" Kahori proclaimed, "This doesn't make any sense! ARGH!"

The two men stared at the gawking girl awkwardly as she continued her episode,

"Maybe you should rest some more rest, Kahori," Professor Birch insisted.

"I agree, I think it's going to your head a bit," Ginka answered as well, "You we should go home."

"_Why do I even bother_?" the girl felt herself tear apart from inside as she walked next to Ginka realizing a crucial thought,

"Wait…what about the Torchic? It doesn't have anywhere to go!" Kahori stated alarmed,

"Why don't we just bring it home with us?" Ginka suggested, "I don't see a problem with it."

"In that cesspool _you _call home? _No_. Not even!" Kahori retorted.

"Well, what else can we do with it? It's so attached to you! It's not going to want to stay in the lab! Just take it with you!" Ginka sighed deeply.

"What if it doesn't like home though? It's not going to want to be in an environment where it's not comfortable."

"Actually," professor Birch intervened, "this pokemon appears to be in its early years. Usually, baby pokemon tend to follow their trainers to any location despite the surroundings. I guarantee it'll be happy no matter where you go!"

"You think so?"

"Well, I don't see Torchic complaining?"

"Torchic!" the pokemon responded by spitting our tiny embers."

"I guess that's it then, let's go home, I'm starving!" Ginka exclaimed, "See you tomorrow prof." Ginka waved half-heartily.

"Yeah, see you soon," Kahori waved feeling a weird sensation from inside of her.

"Torchic!" the pokemon chirped happily looking from behind.

Ginka crossed his arms and looked downward as he pushed up his glasses, "I can't believe that a girl like Kahori would be given such a powerful pokemon… Eee Grek, is this what you wanted?"

* * *

"_Master_…"

Grek's Lucario lulled as they duo continued walking on the road.

Grek stopped and turned around to meet the Lucario face to face, "Yes, Lucario?"

"_Do you think it was okay to give the pokemon and Blazikenite to that girl? You do realize how valuable it is, correct?"_

The man named Eee Grek lowered his head. The pokemon examined the man's action. From what he could tell the man was not ashamed of what he was done, but was proud of what he was able to do.

The Lucario continued on with his argument, "_You do realize she's just a young girl. She is undertrained severely and lacks the skills to-"_

Grek held his hand up to stop the Lucario's words, "I understand that she is pitifully weak and has a lot to learn, but I sense something is growing and burning from within her since she's met that pokemon…"

The Lucario stared at Grek intently as he continued,

"And for that reason, I entrusted her with it and the Blazikenite."

The pokemon sighed as it looked away, "…_whatever you say goes, Master…"_

_And with that, the two continued walking together._

* * *

And that's another wrap! Already to chapter three! I'm so excited! With the new Mega Blaziken evolution and other ones, I couldn't resist not incorporating it into the story. Oh yeah, just to let you know, this story doesn't really have a affirmative stand point in the anime, game, or manga, it's just a little dabble of all of them and it seems to work nicely(to me at least). Anyways, that reminds me of another thing, leave reviews, tell me what you think, or give me advice, it always helps!

Goodbye and see you later!


End file.
